There have been games in which a user presses a button corresponding to a screen display, to the rhythms of BGM. For example, in a conventional game, a game is advanced by a player pressing a button at timings indicated by a character and the like displayed on the screen.
However, in such a conventional game, an operation is performed at a timing, based on a display presented within a limited range of one screen, and thus, the user does not feel the broadness of the space.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiment is to provide a game program, a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method that each allows the user to feel the broadness of the space, by use of a plurality of display devices.
In order to solve the above problem, the exemplary embodiment has employed the following configurations.
The exemplary embodiment is directed to a game program performed by a computer of a game apparatus that causes a first display device to display an image. The game program causes the computer to perform issuing a predetermined instruction to a user in the first display device at a first timing; receiving an input by the user outputted from an input device; performing a predetermined game process, based on one of a state of an input to the input device at a second timing which is a timing after a predetermined time period has elapsed from the first timing, and a difference between a timing of an input to the input device and the second timing; and presenting a result of the game process on a second display device.
The state of the input to the input device may be, for example, a state of an operation performed onto the input device (for example, the state of the attitude of the input device, the state of a button operation, and the like) or a state based on an action of the user himself or herself. The game apparatus may be an information processing apparatus for various purposes, such as a personal computer.
According to the above configuration, a predetermined instruction can be issued in the first display device at the first timing, and for example, a game process can be performed based on the state of an input to the input device at the second timing, and a result of the game process can be presented on the second display device. Further, the game process can be performed based on a difference between the second timing and the timing of an input, and a result of the game process can be presented on the second display device. Accordingly, the user can feel as if he or she is playing the game in a space including the plurality of display devices, and can feel the broadness of the space.
In another configuration, the predetermined game process may be performed, based on the state of the input at the second timing.
In another configuration, the second display device may be a portable display device integrated with the input device.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to play the game using the portable display device in which the input device and the display device are integrated.
In another configuration, the input device may output attitude data in accordance with its own attitude. An attitude of the portable display device is received based on the attitude data. The predetermined game process is performed, based on the attitude of the portable display device at the second timing.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to perform the game process based on the attitude of the portable display device.
In another configuration, the computer may further be caused to perform determining whether the attitude of the portable display device is an attitude in accordance with the predetermined instruction. A game process in accordance with a result of the determination at the second timing is performed.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to make a result of the game process different, depending on whether the attitude of the portable display device at the second timing is the attitude in accordance with the predetermined instruction issued at the first timing.
In another configuration, an attitude of a virtual camera in a virtual space may be set in accordance with the attitude of the portable display device, and an image of the virtual space may be taken by the virtual camera, and thereby a second image in accordance with the attitude of the portable display device may be displayed on the portable display device.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to change the image displayed on the portable display device, in accordance with the attitude of the portable display device.
In another configuration, the computer may further be caused to perform reproducing predetermined music. In this case, the first timing and the second timing are set, synchronized with the rhythm of the predetermined music.
According to the above configuration, the first timing and the second timing are set in accordance with the rhythm of predetermined music. Thus, the user can enjoy the rhythm game.
In another configuration, the first timing and the second timing may be set at timings when the predetermined music is reproduced.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to set the first timing and the second timing in accordance with the timings of the reproduction of the predetermined music.
In another configuration, a predetermined sound may be outputted at the first timing from a sound outputting unit provided in the first display device. A predetermined sound is outputted at the second timing from a sound outputting unit provided in the second display device.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to output a predetermined sound from the first display device at the first timing and to output a predetermined sound from the second display device at the second timing
In another configuration, notification in accordance with a result of the determination obtained during a time period from the first timing to the second timing may be performed on the portable display device.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to notify the user, during the time period from the first timing to the second timing, whether the current attitude is the attitude in accordance with the predetermined instruction.
In another configuration, the program may further cause the computer to perform an evaluation of the input by the user, in accordance with a result of the determination at the second timing.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to evaluate the input inputted by the user.
In another configuration, the computer may further be caused to perform determining whether the portable display device is moving at the second timing. A result of a game process performed in accordance with a result of the determination whether the portable display device is moving is presented on the portable display device at the second timing.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to make a result of the game process different, depending on whether the portable display device is moving at the second timing.
In another configuration, a scene in which a predetermined object is started to be moved as the predetermined instruction may be displayed on the first display device. A scene in which the predetermined object has reached the second display device as the result of the game process is displayed on the second display device.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to display on the first display device a scene in which the predetermined object is started to be moved at the first timing, and to display on the second display device a scene in which the predetermined object has reached the second display device at the second timing. This allows the user to feel as if the predetermined object moves between the first display device and the second display device, and thus, it is possible to give the user an impression as if he or she is playing the game in a space which extends between the first display device and the second display device.
In another configuration, image data indicating the result of the game process may be outputted to the portable display device. The portable display device includes: an image data obtaining unit that obtains the image data outputted from the game apparatus; and a display unit that displays the result of the game process indicated by the image data obtained by the image data obtaining unit.
According to the above configuration, by outputting an image from the game apparatus to the portable display device, it is possible to display a result of the game process on the portable display device.
In another configuration, the computer may further be caused to perform generating compressed image data which is obtained by compressing the image data. The compressed image data is outputted to the portable display device. The portable display device further includes an image decompression unit that decompresses the compressed image data and obtains the image data. The display unit displays the result of the game process indicated by the image data decompressed by the image decompression unit.
According to the above configuration, the image data indicating the game process is compressed and outputted from the information processing apparatus to the portable display device. Therefore, even when the image has a large data amount, it is possible to transmit the image from the game apparatus to the portable display device in a short period of time.
It should be noted that the exemplary embodiment may be a game apparatus that realizes the above features. In another exemplary embodiment, the game system may be structured by a plurality of components that realize the above features and mutually operate with each other. The game system may be structured by one or a plurality of apparatuses. Another exemplary embodiment may be a game processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to provide a game program, a game apparatus, a game system, and a game processing method which each allows the user to feel the broadness of the space by using a plurality of display devices.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.